Eu vi você voltar pra mim
by Prillegrino
Summary: Sam Winchester deveria saber que conversar com o diabo em uma igreja não era algo muito normal.


_**Nota:**__ Era pra ser um slash, mas não tenho o menor talento para o estilo, pelo menos por enquanto haha._

_Fic dedicada à __**Anna**__ e à __**Sil**__, porque graças a essas__ hunters,__ eu tive vontade de voltar a escrever, depois de sete meses na geladeira!_

* * *

**"Eu vi você voltar pra mim"**

_(trecho retirado da música Maurício, do Legião Urbana)_

* * *

Sam nunca foi de ir à igreja. Não acreditava em Deus, muito menos no diabo. Alguém vindo de uma família como a dele sabia que era muito mais inteligente ter medo de wendigos e metaformos.

O garoto sentou-se no primeiro banco da igreja e ficou mirando o altar. Apesar de não ser nem um pouco religioso, Sam gostava particularmente daquela igreja. E não era por causa da bela estátua de Jesus pregado na cruz ou pela bonita freira que caminhava silenciosamente por entre os bancos.

Finalmente havia encontrado alguém que o entendia.

O banco se mexeu um pouco quando um homem sentou ao lado do garoto. Sam nem precisou virar o rosto para saber quem era.

- Qual motivo da testa franzida, pequeno Sam? – perguntou o padre, entrelaçando os dedos e girando os polegares.

Sam olhou para o padre. O homem era alto, loiro e tinha olhos muito azuis. Várias vezes vira beatas entortarem o pescoço para vê-lo passar.

O homem tinha o olhar fixo na estátua de Jesus. Sam sempre achava estranho o modo como ele encarava o altar. Havia raiva naquele olhar?

- Padre Nick ...

- Por favor, pequeno Sam. – o padre bagunçou os cabelos do garoto carinhosamente, sem tirar os olhos do altar. – Você é único que sabe meu verdadeiro nome. Então me chame pelo tal.

- É que é tão estranho um padre chamar-se Lúcifer. – disse Sam, dando um sorriso amarelo para o padre. O loiro riu, virando-se para o garoto.

- Diga isso ao meu pai. – e deu de ombros. – Mas, por que parece tão preocupado?

Sam mirou os próprios pés, tamborilando os dedos sobre os joelhos.

- Não vamos mais poder nos ver. – falou, a voz meio embargada – Dean disse que teremos que nos mudar de cidade de novo. _De novo!_

Padre Lúcifer se aproximou de Sam, passando o braço por volta dos ombros do garoto.

- Não sinta raiva de seu pai, pequeno Sam. Ele _acha_ que sabe o que é melhor para você.

Sam piscou várias vezes, para conter as lágrimas de ódio pelo pai e pela futura saudade que sentirá do padre.

- Vamos, pequeno Sam, não chore feito uma garotinha.

- Idiota. – resmungou Sam, encostando a cabeça no peito do padre. Lúcifer riu baixinho, apertando o garoto contra seu corpo.

- Nós ainda nos encontraremos, pequeno Sam. Pode demorar um pouco, mas acontecerá.

- Como você pode saber?

Padre Lúcifer abaixou-se um pouco, falando no ouvido do garoto.

- Porque eu sei de tudo.

- Quem é você para saber de tudo? – perguntou Sam, se afastando um pouco e olhando no rosto do padre.

Lúcifer levantou-se, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando até o altar, subindo os três degraus que levavam até a estátua.

- Eu também tive problemas com meu pai. – disse, passando as pontas dos dedos nas pontas dos pés da estátua de Jesus. – E eu também tinha um irmão mais velho.

Sam levantou-se também, caminhando até ficar ao lado do homem.

- Não concordei com uma decisão patética de meu pai e fui castigado. – Padre Lúcifer apertou o dedão do pé da estátua, fazendo-o trincar. – E fui expulso de casa pelo meu amado irmão.

Sam pegou a mão do homem e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. O loiro abaixou os olhos para o garoto, sua raiva desaparecendo em um instante.

- Desculpe por fazer você se lembrar de coisas ruins.

- Não se desculpe, pequeno Sam.

- É melhor eu ir, antes que o pai se dê pela minha falta.

O padre segurou o rosto do garoto entre as mãos, se abaixando até ficar na altura dele.

- Futuramente, nem seu pai, muito menos seu irmão, poderão impedir que nós nos encontremos. – o padre encostou sua testa na de Sam – E eu já sabia disso muito antes de você nascer.

- Quem é você para saber de tudo isso?

O padre soltou o rosto do garoto, bagunçando o cabelo de Sam novamente.

- Porque eu sou um _anjo_.

A estátua de Jesus tremeu, mas Sam pareceu não perceber.

- Se eu não conhecesse seu senso de humor, acreditaria. – disse Sam, dando um murro de leve na barriga do padre. Lúcifer riu, segurando o rosto do garoto novamente, dando um beijo na testa de Sam.

Logo em seguida, o garoto abraçou o loiro, afundando o rosto no peito do padre. Lúcifer retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo maliciosamente para a estátua, um pouco torta para a esquerda agora.

- Sam!

Os dois se separaram de sopetão, quando Dean entrou trotando na igreja.

- Sam, mas que droga você está fazendo aqui, _de novo_?

- Seu irmão? – cochichou o padre e Sam concordou com a cabeça – Tão educado.

- Vamos, o pai _tá _preocupado. – rosnou Dean, impaciente.

Sam bufou, descendo as escadas do altar e caminhando para fora da igreja. Dean fez menção de colocar o braço em volta do ombro do irmão, mas o pequeno se esquivou, saindo rapidamente.

Dean olhou para o padre. Lúcifer sorriu, dando um aceno vagaroso para o rapaz.

Uma brisa gelada soprou dentro do local e Dean sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem.

- Até breve, Dean Winchester. – disse o padre e Dean deu a volta nos calcanhares, saindo sem olhar para trás.

xx

- Sammy, o que você estava fazendo com aquele padre?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ele me dá calafrios. – murmurou o mais velho, olhando por cima do ombro.

- O que?

- Nada.

Sam revirou os olhos, apertando o passo.

- Ele disse que é um anjo.

- Ah, claro. – riu Dean, dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão – E eu sou o Bob Dylan.

-... E ele se chama Lúcifer.

Dean deu um segundo tapa na cabeça do irmão e Sam lhe proferiu palavras nada carinhosas.

- Ok. Você estava falando com o diabo dentro de uma igreja. Qual a próxima coisa que você vai dizer? Que viu uma sereia no vaso sanitário do colégio?

xx

Lúcifer olhou para cima, sorrindo novamente.

- Você sabe que ele é meu. – disse, e todas as velas da igreja se apagaram de uma vez – É só questão de tempo.

E a estátua de Jesus tremeu novamente.


End file.
